Number One Princess
by AnimeDutchess
Summary: Based off of the 'World Is Mine' songs. Len, Kaito, and Gakupo are supposed to sing different versions of a song for their Master...but Len hasn't seemed to perfect it yet. Kaito suggests that he needs to find inspiration in his own Princess...LenxRin


_**Number One Princess**_

By AnimeDutchess

A/N: I'm so obsessed with the Vocaloids! And…LenxRin…erm…yeah. Need to vent it in a fanfic. Hope this comes out well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, or the song this is based off of! I would like to own my own copy of Vocaloid software…Oh, would I like to own it…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sekai de ichiban o-hime sama,_

_Wakateru kara, _

_omae wa ore no…_

…_Yome_**(1)**

Kaito's voice seemed to float out of his lips, the sound resonating sweetly in the air. He was performing alone on the stage, but he was not without an audience. Gakupo Kamui and Len Kagamine were watching him, Gakupo with a calm expression, Len with an excited one. The three of them had been in the process of learning to sing and perform this song for their Master, who had been planning on making special videos for each of the songs.

It was actually quite exciting, in Len's opinion. Sure, he'd sung songs for Master before, both by himself and in groups with the other Vocaloids, but this song had just charged them all up with enthusiasm. Maybe because they knew all their fan girls would find such joy in hearing this song…

Len ran the lyrics through his memory banks. The song was about a man and his girlfriend, and how he thought of her as the greatest princess in the world. Any girl who heard their guy sing this song would melt in a puddle of gooey love for sure!

He snapped back to attention when Kaito's voice started to fade; he must have finished the song. Len started to clap, and was soon joined by Gakupo. Kaito smiled at them, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that good," He said modestly, "It was just a song. I've sung many of them…"

"Kaito, you give yourself too little credit!" Len bounced in his seat as he spoke. "You sang the song so well!" His eyes lit up, and if you listened carefully, you could hear a slight whirring sound. Gakupo laughed lightly.

"Yes," He said, getting up from his seat. "It's obvious that you've found the feeling that the listeners will resonate with!" Kaito and Len had to resist rolling their eyes; Gakupo was always going on about 'feelings the listeners will resonate with,' although he did have a good point. If the voices of the Vocaloids sounded too computerized, their songs would be awkward to listen to, and Master would be disappointed. They didn't want to disappoint Master; he was so kind to them!

"Really…" Kaito put his hands on his hips and smiled. "And what about you, Gakupo? Will your sound resonate?"

"But of course!" He exclaimed with a flourish. "I have been practicing, and I am confident in my ability to bring the listeners to their knees with my voice!" Len just shook his head at this; why were the more adult Vocaloids always so strange?

"And you, Len?"

"…Eh?"

"Ah, yes, Len!" Gakupo immediately switched his attention to the blond Vocaloid, wearing a brilliant grin on his delicate face. "Have you also found the feeling that will resonate in the listeners' hearts?" Len gave Gakupo a blank look before glancing at Kaito. The blue-haired man was smirking slightly, as if saying, 'If I have to put up with him, so do you!'

_Darn it, Kaito!!!_

"Uhm…" Len bit his lip. "Sure…why not?"

"Oh…you don't sound so sure…"

"So?"

"So? So?!?" Gakupo placed a hand on his heart, as if someone had struck him there. "You have to be sure! _Len…_"

"Er, Gakupo…" Kaito cut in, waving a hand around. "Why don't you calm down…" he then looked at Len, smiling apologetically. "Why don't you come up and sing the song a little bit, and we'll see if you have this feeling."

Len sighed a little, and shrugged. "Sure, why not…" He said again, getting up.

The three of them stood on the stage, Len in the center, Kaito and Gakupo off to the side. Len took a deep breath. Even though he didn't have to breathe, it was somewhat of a habit of his, to take a deep breath. It made him feel like he was steadying his systems.

And so, he began to sing.

_Sekai de ichiban o-hime sama,_

_Souiu atsukai kokoro-ete iru…_

…_Da-_

"Stop, stop, stop!" Gakupo held his arms up in an 'x'. "It's wrong, all wrong!"

"Ah – Gakupo –" Kaito took the singing samurai by the shoulders. "How could you say that?"

"But Kaito, you heard it, too!" Gakupo waved his arms around in the air spastically. "He doesn't have the feeling! It's just…flat!"

Len just stared at them blankly.

"What do you mean, flat?" The two other Vocaloids looked at Len when he spoke. It was Kaito who answered first.

"Well…Gakupo has a point," He said slowly, "Your voice is kind of…off."

Len's brow furrowed at this. "Off? How? I said the words perfectly…"

"It's not the words!" Gakupo had cut in. "It's…ah…well, your voice is missing something…" He tapped his chin in thought. "Hm…it's like…it's like…"

"…Oh!" Kaito's head jerked; it was a glitch in the older Vocaloids, where their heads would jerk whenever they had finished processing a large amount of data…or had an idea. "I know!" He looked at Len and smiled. "You need your own princess!"

"…Huh?" The other two gave him funny looks.

"Well, think about it," Kaito said, "The song is a string of words showing dedication to someone's Number-One Princess. We are singing the song…so it's like…we're singing about the princess we feel is number one!"

There was silence for a moment.

"Aaah!" Gakupo's eyes lit up. "You mean, Len should imagine that he is singing the song about his own princess, to the princess! What an idea!" Kaito just laughed and scratched his head again.

"Well, yes, that's the idea…"

"…Uh…hello?" Even though the other two were talking about Len, they still weren't talking to him. He felt kind of left out. As the two then went on into a discussion about who their own princesses would be, if they had princesses (Kaito was blushing and muttering something about Miku, while Gakupo was ranting on and on about Luka, the newest Vocaloid), Len sulked off, wondering if there were any good snacks in the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As Len sat at the kitchen table alone, peeling a banana, his thoughts wandered to the conversation the two other male Vocaloids had started on the stage.

_I suppose it makes sense, though,_ He thought, taking a bite and chewing slowly. _If you have your own 'princess', singing the song and imagining her listening would make the words sound better…_

But the, who could be Len's princess? Meiko was more like a mother to him, and everyone, making sure everyone woke up and went to record their songs and such, even though she too had a busy schedule. Miku was like the fun-loving elder sister, and Luka, although she'd only been with them a short while, was starting to grow into the serious, yet gentle elder sister. That left…

_…Rin._

Okay, yes, Len knew that he and Rin were twins. They had been built at the same time, programmed with similar hardware. That made them the closest in relation to each other, did it not? They knew each other better than anyone else, except maybe Master. If there was any female Vocaloid that meant the world to him, it was Rin.

And yet, this song…it was…romantic. It told the story of two different people together, not mirror images, like he and Rin. Would it make sense for him to sing it, to imagine his actual sister as this ultimate princess? The thought of it made his body feel very warm.

_I'm sure there's nothing wrong with that…and I bet Rin would like it, if I sang the song for her…_

He took a deep breath, this time picturing his sister in his mind; her blue eyes, her blonde hair, the kerchief that resembled bunny ears when tied in her hair…

He let the words trickle from his mouth like water flowing down a brook, and he was surprised at what he heard; such rich, beautiful sound! He felt different, too, like the weight of the song had been on his shoulders, and thinking of Rin had swept it away with ease.

"It…it worked…" He mumbled to himself, feeling his face heat up. "Oh, wow…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey, Len…where are we going?"

"Hang on a minute, Rin! We're almost there…"

Later that night, Len had convinced Rin to come outside with him, and he was leading her away from the Vocaloid house, away from the quirky little town Master had made for them…they were going to the edge, where the town and the flow of data in their world met. They did live inside a computer, after all. How else would they be able to have such wonderful adventures through their songs?

When they reached the edge, Len stopped. He had been holding Rin's hand the entire time, and he still hadn't let go. He turned around to face Rin, taking her hand with both of his. She looked at his hands, then up to his face, confused.

"Why'd you take me all the way out here, Len?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. Len smiled.

"You know Master's had the guys 'n me practicing a new song lately, right?" Rin nodded.

"But we don't know what song. What about it?" She then smirked. "Do you not want to sing it solo? You want me to do a duet with you instead?" Rin laughed a little. "Are you being a baby about it?"

"No way!" Len squeezed Rin's hand a little, and she stopped laughing, confusion returning to her features. "I just…well…I wanted to sing part of it for you."

"…Really? That's nice of you…" Rin smiled a little bit, and put her free hand over his. "Okay, go for it! I'm listening."

Len nodded and took a deep breath. This time, though, he really _did_ need it to steady his systems.

_Sekai de ichiban o-hime sama,_

_Souiu atsukai kokoro-ete iru…_

Len then leaned in close as he neared the end of this verse. He could feel his body heat up, and he still didn't know why it did this. He started to shiver…or was that Rin shivering? She looked rather flushed, too, now that he thought about it.

…_Daro?_**(2)**

He said the word as softly as he could, aware that his and Rin's noses were very close to touching. He let out a soft breath.

"…Well?"

"…Ah…Len…" Slowly, Rin withdrew her hands from Len's grasp, clasping them together and bringing them to her chest. She took a step back. "You…you're making me heat up…"

"Nn…" Len smiled, embarrassed. "I'm all warm, too. I don't know why…" He then bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Rin, I just…" He glanced down at the ground. "I just…wanted you to know…that I'm singing this song for you." He then looked her directly in the eye. "You're my Number-One Princess, Rin."

"Ah…" Rin blinked, her face flushed. Ever so slowly, her lips formed a sweet little smile. "Len…" She then giggled and, quite suddenly, enveloped Len in a warm hug. "Thank you so much! That's so sweet…you're the best brother ever!" She moved her head so that they could face each other. Rin sported a huge grin, and soon, so did Len. "Then that makes you my Number-One Prince!"

There they stood, a walking mirror image, Len and Rin Kagamine. Not only did their faces reflect, but their feelings did, too.

_**Fin**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I wanted them to kiss at the end, but that would be rushing things along, wouldn't it?

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little delve into Vocaloid and Twins! Writing for different fandoms sure is fun…and liberating. XP

– The song is called'World is Mine', and versions of the song by Kaito, Len, and Gakupo can be found on YouTube. This version, Kaito's, translates to this:

_Number One Princess in the world_

_I know that's what you are,_

_So that makes you my…_

_Bride_

The lyrics to Len's version roughly translate to this:

_Number One Princess in the world_

_I know how to treat you like one by heart…_

…_Don't I?_


End file.
